There has been known a hybrid vehicle which is equipped with an electric motor and an engine and which runs using at least one of the electric motor and the engine as a driving source. The hybrid vehicle may step up a direct-current voltage of a battery which is a secondary battery using a converter and then supply the voltage to an inverter, and convert the voltage to alternating-current electric power using the inverter and then supply the electric power to the electric motor.
According to Patent Literature 1, when there is a battery warm-up request, a carrier frequency used for switching control of the converter is made lower than that in the case where there is no battery warm-up request to increase a ripple current which is a current pulsation flowing through a reactor of the converter so that the warm-up of the battery connected to the reactor will be accelerated.